fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars Battlefront 3 Heroes
Villians: DARTH MAUL 1: Weapon: Double Bladed Lightsaber (Option of one or both blades on) Force Powers: Force Pull, Force Push, Lightsaber throw, Force Jump, Force Speed Lines said: When brought into battle: "Time to die!" During gameplay: "At last we will have revenge!" During death: "I'm sorry, my master." DARTH MAUL 2 (Hooded/cloaked): Weapon: Double Bladed Lightsaber (1 blade on) EVERYTHING ELSE SAME AS ABOVE DARTH MAUL 3 (Half of Lightsaber) EVERYTHING ELSE SAME AS ABOVE DARTH SIDIOUS (young-looking Palpatine/ROTS): Weapon: Lightsaber Force Powers: Force Lightning, Force Throw, Force Jump, Force Speed Lines said: When brought into battle: "What is it?" During gameplay: "You will die!" During death: "I am the Senate." EMPEROR PALPATINE: Weapon: Lightsaber Force Powers: Force Lightning, Force Choke, Force Jump, Force Speed Lines said: When brought into battle: "The time has come." During gameplay: "You will be destroyed!" During death: ROTJ scream COUNT DOOKU/DARTH TYRANNUS: Weapon: Lightsaber Force Powers: Force Lightning, Force Throw, Force Jump, Force Speed Lines said: When brought into battle: "In the name of the Sith I will strike you down!" During gameplay: "You cannot stop me." During death: "I will return!" DARTH VADER 1 (Pre-Suit, Cloaked and Hooded, Sith Eyes): Weapon: Lightsaber Force Powers: Force Choke, Force Lightning, Force Jump, Force Speed Lines said: When brought into battle: "This is for you, Padme." During gameplay: "For the Empire!" During death: "If you're not with me, then you're my enemy!" DARTH VADER (Suit): Weapon: Lightsaber Force Powers: Force Choke, Force Throw, Force Jump, Force Speed Lines said: When brought into battle: "For my master!" During gameplay: "You are beaten!" During death: "Bring my shuttle." GENERAL GRIEVOUS 1 (4 arms): Weapons: Lightsabers (4) Secondary Weapon: Blaster, Speed Lines said: SAME FROM BATTLEFRONT II GENERAL GRIEVOUS 2 (2 arms): Weapons: Lightsabers (2) Secondary Weapon: Electrostaff, Speed Lines said: SAME FROM BATTLEFRONT II ASAJJ VENTRESS 1: Weapons: Lightsabers (2) Force Powers: Force Push, Force Pull, Force Jump, Force Speed Lines said: ? ASAJJ VENTRESS 2: Weapon: Double-Bladed Lightsaber Force Powers: Force Push, Force Pull, Force Jump, Force Speed Lines said: ? DARTH BANE: Weapon: Lightsaber Force Powers: ALL DARK SIDE POWERS Lines said: When brought into battle: "The darkness is here!" During gameplay: laughs During death: "The Sith will never die." DARTH PLAGUEIS: Weapon: Lightsaber Force Powers: ALL DARK SIDE POWERS, plus Force Heal Lines said: When brought into battle: "Victory is now assured." During gameplay: "Behold my power!" During death: "I shall never truly die..." ALL KOTOR SITH LORDS: Weapons: Lightsabers Force Powers: ALL DARK SIDE POWERS Lines said: ? GRAND ADMIRAL THRAWN: Weapon: Blaster Secondary Weapons: Thermal Detonators, Mines Lines said: When brought into battle: "Thrawn here, let's end this!" During gameplay: laughs During death: "But it was so artistically done." GRAND MOFF TARKIN: Weapon: Blaster Secondary Weapons: Thermal Detonators, Mines Lines said: When brought into battle: "Why couldn't we just bring the Death Star?" During gameplay: "Beware the Empire!" During death: "Evacuate? In our moment of triumph?" GRIEVOUS' BODYGUARD: Weapon: Electrostaff Secondary Weapon: NONE Lines said: "Die!" BOBA FETT: Weapons: Blaster, Flamethrower, Jetpack Secondary Weapons: Time Bomb, Rocket Launcher Lines said: SAME AS IN BATTLEFRONT II JANGO FETT: Weapons: Blaster, Flamethrower, Jetpack Secondary Weapons: Time Bomb, Rocket Launcher Lines said: SAME AS IN BATTLEFRONT II HEROES: ANAKIN SKYWALKER 1 (Attack of the Clones 1): Weapon: Lightsaber Force Powers: Force Pull, Force Push, Lightsaber Throw, Force Jump, Force Speed Lines said: When brought into battle: "I'm taking him now!" During gameplay: "You're next!" During death: "If you'll excuse me!" or "I CAN'T LEAVE HER!" ANAKIN SKYWALKER 2 (Attack of the Clones 2): Weapons: Lightsabers (2) Force Powers: Lightsaber Throw, Force Jump, Force Speed Lines said: SAME AS ABOVE ANAKIN SKYWALKER 3 (Revenge of the Sith): Weapon: Lightsaber Force Powers: Force Pull, Force Push, Force Throw, Lightsaber Throw, Force Jump, Force Speed Lines said: When brought into battle: "This is where the fun begins." During gameplay: "My powers have doubled!" During death: "Until next time..." LUKE SKYWALKER 1 (A New Hope): Weapon: Lightsaber Secondary Weapon: Blaster Lines said: When entering battle: "I'm Luke Skywalker!" During gameplay: "I got him!" During death: "Oh, come on!" LUKE SKYWALKER 2 (Empire Strikes Back 1, Hoth): Weapon: Lightsaber Secondary Weapon/Force Power: Blaster, Force Pull Lines said: When brought into battle: "Alright, let's go!" During gameplay: "This is going well." During death: "May the Force be with you..." LUKE SKYWALKER 3 (Empire Strikes Back 2, Bespin) Weapon: Lightsaber Secondary Weapon/Force Powers: Blaster, Force Pull, Force Jump Lines said: When brought into battle: "Skywalker here!" During gameplay: "You'll find I'm full of surprises." During death: "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" LUKE SKYWALKER 4 (Return of the Jedi) Weapon: Lightsaber Force Powers: Force Pull, Force Push, Force Throw, Force Jump, Force Speed Lines said: When brought into battle: "Luke Skywalker, ready for action!" During gameplay: "The Force is strong in my family." During death: "I am a Jedi, like my father before me." OBI-WAN KENOBI 1 (Phantom Menace): Weapon: Lightsaber Force Powers: Force Pull, Force Push, Force Jump, Force Speed Lines said: When brought into battle: "Kenobi here!" During gameplay: "Go!" During death: "May the Force be with you..." OBI-WAN KENOBI 2 {Attack of the Clones): Weapon: Lightsaber Force Powers: Force Pull, Force Push, Force Throw, Lightsaber Throw, Force Jump, Force Speed Lines said: When brought into battle: "Obi-Wan Kenobi, ready for battle!" During gameplay: "Blast!" During death: "Goodbye, my friends..." OBI-WAN KENOBI 3 (Revenge of the Sith) Weapon: Lightsaber Force Powers: Force Pull, Force Push, Force Throw, Lightsaber Throw, Force Heal, Force Jump, Force Speed Lines said: When brought into battle: "I have a bad feeling about this." During gameplay: "So uncivilized." During death: "The Force will be with you... always." OBI-WAN (BEN) KENOBI: Weapon: Lightsaber Force Powers: ALL LIGHT SIDE FORCE POWERS Lines said: When brought into battle: "It's been a long time since I've been a fight like this!" During gameplay: "The Force is strong with us." During death: "I'm getting too old for this kind of thing." QUI-GON JINN: Weapon: Lightsaber Force Powers: ALL LIGHT SIDE POWERS Lines said: When brought into battle: "I will do what I must." During gameplay: "This battle is in our favor." During death: "I am now with the Force..." PRINCESS LEIA ORGANA: Weapon: Blaster Secondary Weapons: Thermal Detonator, Mines Lines said: SAME AS IN BATTLEFRONT II HAN SOLO: Weapon: Blaster Secondary Weapons: Thermal Detonator, Mines Lines said: SAME AS IN BATTLEFRONT II CHEWBACCA: Weapon: Bowcaster Secondary Weapons: Mines, Thermal Detonator launcher Lines said: roars/growls YODA: Weapon: Lightsaber Force Powers: ALL LIGHT SIDE POWERS Lines said: SAME AS IN BATTLEFRONT II MACE WINDU: Weapon: Lightsaber Force Powers: Force Pull, Force Push, Lightsaber Throw, Force Jump, Force Speed Lines said: When brought into battle: "This will be quick." During gameplay: "My blade wants to meet you." During death: "May the Force be with us all." KIT FITSO: Weapon: Lightsaber Force Powers: Force Pull, Force Push, Force Jump, Force Speed Lines said: ? KI-ADI-MUNDI: Weapon: Lightsaber Force Powers: Force Pull, Force Push, Force Jump, Force Speed Lines said: ? AAYLA SECURA: Weapons: Lightsabers Force Powers: Force Push, Lightsaber Throw, Force Jump, Force Speed Lines said: SAME AS IN BATTLEFRONT II